


The only ally

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Flowey, Emotional Manipulation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You let the flower think what he wants to think.





	The only ally

             A flower with a face; something out of your nightmares, probably.

But this flower didn't seem to desire your death like the other monsters. In fact, he desired the opposite. He desired you to live. He wanted you to be safe and sound--a big improvement from the others, you think. Taking one of his arms, you guessed, you held it tightly in your hands. Feeling his energy run through it.

"What a strange flower," You said as he smiled softly at you, "Not as strange as you, Chara." He replied, his words full of love for this 'Chara' person, you didn't know who they were, but you didn't tell him any different. You didn't want to lose the only ally you had at this current moment, this flower was your only ticket out of this hellhole.

You gently picked up the pot he was planted in and give it a slight kiss--not him, though he had hoped.

The flower responds by 'petting' you with one of his vines.

"Chara, when this is all over. Let's get married." He suggested, you calmly nodded, lying to him, "Yes, Flowey, I love you."

A little lie couldn't hurt anyone; as long as he continued to think you were Chara.


End file.
